1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a delivery nozzle connected to the end of a fuel supply hose, said nozzle comprising an outlet pipe, a valve, means for operating said valve and means responsive to subatmospheric pressure for automatically closing said valve.
2. Description of Related Art
In a similar, generally known nozzle, the valve is disposed in a handle, and the means for manually operating the valve are disposed under the handle. Furthermore, an open connecting line extends through the outlet pipe, namely, from the free end of the outlet pipe to a point in the vicinity of the valve, with the result that when the relevant end of the connecting line is closed as a result of the level of the liquid in the tank being filled, a subatmospheric pressure arises at the other end disposed in the vicinity of the valve, as a result of which the valve is closed.
Such a known device has various disadvantages, the first of which is that there is always after-drip as a result of the fact that the valve is spaced from the outlet pipe end. A further disadvantage is that the valve is operated by hand, and so can easily be opened before the outlet pipe end is within the tank to be filled. A third drawback is that the valve construction is such that in the vicinity of the valve the fluid being supplied is greatly whirled in the nozzle, resulting in a certain degree of foaming which is apt to cause premature closure of the means responsive to subatmospheric pressure for closing the valve.